Alchemists Turned God
by Rboooks
Summary: Ed knew to win a war against Father that destroyed his world, he goes back in time with Envy to prevent it from happening. Now in the past "William" and "Shift" are going to help Ed with all the challenges that the homunculi throw at them
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this my first FMA fanfic I mostly watch Naruto so bear with me on this okay! **

**SO I LOVE TIME TRAREVAL STORIES! **

**Hope you do too!**

"talking"

'thinking'

**'mentally talking'**

Summary

Ed and Envy deiced to go back in time to prevent a war from happening. They change their names from Edward to William and Envy to Shift. Now William and Shift most help their past selves gain freedom and save the lives of those who shouldn't have died. It's time to rewrite the past with a ani-social alchemists and insane homunculi.

Chapter 1

Edward Elric sighed. He had made a promise a long time ago to never open this door but right now he had no choice, in order to save them he must.

"Will this really work? I mean, I don't doubt you, because you know, you're _**you**_ but….will it?" came a voice behind him. Ed turned around and saw Envy

Sure there was a time where they were enemies but that time is long gone now , everything changed since Ed freed Envy from his slavery to that _man_.

The _man_ who took everything from him, the mad man who created the homunculi. Envy was still grateful he was free, free to stop the killing, free to decide where he wanted to be. For all the power of being a homunculi nothing compared to freedom

Freedom of being forced to do evil and being able fight for what he believed was right, what was good. He had chosen good and fought alongside Ed in the war against that _man _. the war was terrible, no one knew how he did it but that _man_ was able to create homunculi one after the other ending up into thousands and eventually an army

All alchemists were called upon , for they were our only hope of winning against that monster's army. The war lasted about ten years, changing Ed. No longer was he a hot head, head-strong teenage but a serious war veteran who lost so much.

He'd lost that shine in his eyes when everyone he loved died. Everyone. AL, Winry, Armstrong, Riza, Feury, Izumi, Scar , Greed, _his son_ ….. all gone.

The only ones left were himself, Envy and Roy also Roy's kid but that was all. Now 26 years old, though he still looked about 20, he was planning something he had been dreaming of for so long.

"It will work. We'll go back and change it. All of it." Ed stated with a determined face.

Envy nodded "and save them. all of them- even my brothers and sisters" he said looking more serious

then possible.

"Yes…lets go" with that Ed closed his eyes and when he opened them, Truth was in front of him.

Behind the glowing shape the hated door stood.

"So you're back. What will you give up this time?" asked the glowing shape of a body, its teeth the only part visible, smirked.

"you know what I'm willing to sacrifice" Ed answered, voice emotionless and face not betraying anything.

"I know everything." Truth answered, smile impossibly wide. "well then, what are you waiting for? Or do I have to take it by force again?"

Ed stared into the Truth's eyeless face "open it" he commanded.

He had been afraid of the Truth for so long but the war made him realize that there are worst things then the Truth. He had lost his fear of it and felt nothing but the impatience.

"ooohhhh cranky aren't we?" mocked Truth "very well. I'll open it. Do you have any time in mind?" It asked even though it knew what Ed wanted

"Yes…the night Maes Hughes died" came the replayed of the full metal alchemist

Silence fell upon them until Truth grinned; terrible and wide "All right and you'll be taking that thing I presume?"

"Envy is not 'that thing'" Ed interrupted "he's my friend and alive, not a object. You'll speak of him as such" Ed's face still emotionless but his eyes burned with fury.

The Truth only laughed. "yes, yes. Envy will go with you right? Very well, prepare yourself" the door began to opened

Ed closed his eyes and re-opened them, to see Envy staring wide eyed at the slowly opening door

"Ready?" Ed asked, his eyes also on the door. A bright fire in his golden eyes

"Yes…but…where?" Envy couldn't say it out loud , his hope too high.

"Hughes" the fair haired man replied seeing the expression of shock and guilt before it became determined.

"Hughes" the Homunculi repeated. "this time you won't die". With that the light pulled them both into the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! i hope you like the last chapter! :) just so you all know im going to write really small chapters for this story . i don't know why but it just just how its gonna be**

**Anyway heres chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Maes Hughes walked with his spine completly straight even if it felt as there was a huge weight on his he found out was far worse then some nerres.

The government was tainted. Evil.

He hunched his shoulders walking against the cold wind. He'd be at the payphone soon. Roy had to know; he had refused to use the phones at the main hall in case someone heard him.

What he found out could change all of the Amestris. He had evidence of a living monster, he just had to make sure Roy knew, for who eles could convice the people that this was a too real?

Finilly the payphone booth came into view. He opened it, not bothering to close the door behind him.

He placed in the coins, listening to the clicking sound as the coins fell into the machine, feeling as if someone or _something_ watching him.

He couldn't shack off the feeling that something horrible was going to happen to him, but he knew if something did happen he was going to leave hints for Roy.

That was why he visted the phone hall, not many would understand what that meant but Roy would.

Roy would know he was trying to say something important, if he was to die here. By a phone.

Roy's curiosity would lead him to snoop in Hughes's things. Roy was sharp and he'd figure it out. He'll also make sure that Hughes's family would be safe

That made him think of his wife and daughter. How would they be after he was gone?

He will never be ther to see his little girl grow up, never eat one of his wife's pies again but most of all he would never be able to say he loved them. the thought made his chest ache with pain.

However that was short lived when he felt someone walk up behind him.

Maira Ross was the one who stood from the sound of her voice when she said "Hughes" but it was the way she said it that made Hughes instealy know that he's been caught...also that this was not Ross but one of the goverment's monsters.

He reached for his gun, turning around ready to blow the brains of whoever it was. But he froze whe he saw the face of his smiking wife. Who was pionting a gun at him.

"What wrong love, no so tuff now?" his wife asked.

Still frozen he could do nothing but stare in horor at her or him. One world was all he could think. _Monster!_

Envy inverly shurded at the look on the man he was odered to kill.

He tried to fight, to stop. Dear God this man had a family, a baby daughter who was waiting for this man at home.

Envy didn't want to but he had to becuase when a oder was given his body could do nothing but obay. Thats how Father progamed him and the others, to obay.

How he envied the humans for their freedom of their choices.

With regreat, even if outwandly he was smriking maddly, he pulled the trigger followed by the gaint bang after it.

Tears rolling down his face, Evny could allready hear the man's wife crying for her husband being forced to raise thier child alone

The girl, much too young to be able to remember her father, would grow up watching other fathers with their children, wordering what it be like to have one herself. Wordering why she didn't have one or who took him from her.

Envy hated himself so much. He whispered his sorry.

Just then he relized that it had taken too long for Hughes to fall dead.

He whiped his eyes only to see something that had him very confussed and shocked- but also relived.

Hughes was staring at the person pretending to be his wife, he saw the tears running down that person's face and heard th gun fire.

Then it was like everything turned into slow motion, he could see the lips of the his wife-look-alike moving into a small words of a pained and grief . "sorry. plaese rest in peace"

He saw the bultet slowly making its way towrdes him, he wanted to move but he could never make it in time ,so he stood there waiting for the pain to come and death that followed

His eyes glassed over as he saw his life. Huh. So your life does flash before your eyes. It was a good life he dicided, he just wished he could have lived it longer, he's only regreat was leaving his family behind.

The bultet was only a few inches from his chest now so he closed his eyes and waited.

Suddly a hand shot out from the who knows where, catching the bultet stopping it from hitting Hughes.

Still Hughes felt the blood on his face but he didn't feel the bultet hit. Opening his eyes he was shocked to see a bleeding hand in front of him.

"What the f-" before Envy could finish he was kicked in the gut with unbeliveble power sending flying into a tree.

Envy groweld as he got up, tunring his head to see a man with long black hair glaring back at him. In fact the man looked like a older version of him, not that Envy cared, this guy was as good as dead!

"who are you?" he asked just as a onther man-this one 20 looking and blond- walked up to Hughes

"Are you allright? Are you hurt anyway?" asked the blondie

Envy watched as his target blinked before ginving a delayed answer poabaly still in shock "N-no I fine."

The blond nodded with satifaction before turning to the still glaring man in front of both him and Hughes "What about you? Your hand is bleeding."

Before the glaring man could give a answer Envy fed up with being ignored suddly demanded

"I said WHO ARE YOU!"

The man who had hit him scofed "I was once knowed for my _envy_"

Envy was wordering why he put so much emotion into the world envy or how this had anything to do with hi question

"I really don't care what you were knowed for, I asked for a name!" _The name I'll be writting into a grave later tonight when Father was distracted. _Envy thought.

The man's glare became darker sending chills down the homunruli's back though he made sure he's oppontes didn't see

"I am Shift."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone long time no post. I've had the biggest writer's block ever but here is what I could make hope you like ****J**

**SO I WANT TO LET PEOPLE KNOW THAT ****_SHIFT IS ENVY FROM THE FUTURE_**** AND ****_WILLIAM OR WILL IS ED FROM THE FUTURE!_**

**Any now that's that covered let get on with the show shall we?**

**Here is chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Shift glared angrily at Envy. Had he really been like this? And did he really just say he's name was Shift?

It was odd to refer himself as someone other than Envy, but Ed – or "William"- was right, no one can know they were from the future.

Ed had told him that they would need new names in case they ran into they're past shelves. He hadn't really thought about a name so Shift just had come out.

Oh well it had a nice ring to it anyway.

"Shift? Really? Very well _Shift_. If you saw what, I know you saw, I have no other choice but to kill you" Envy's – or his? – Voice broke him from his thoughts.

Shift narrowed his eyes "bring it" he changed as his body fell into a fighting form.

Envy got up all the while grinning evilly. He's body suddenly started to change, he's flesh ripped into huge scales as a green dragon stood where only seconds ago Envy once stood.

The dragon roared and slammed its claw on top of Shift. The ground soon was erupted into pieces of the rocks as the claw landed. Shift was completely gone.

With a gasp , Hughes quickly reached for his gun, it was too late to save the man but at least his death won't be in vain Hughes decide as he took aim.

Pointing it at the monster's head he was about to pull the trigger when the blond man next to him put up his hand in Hughes's way.

"No, you'll only get in the way, plus it takes a lot more than a gunshot to kill Envy, just leave this to Shift." The blonde said with a calm face.

Hughes grow angry. Didn't the man just see his friend get crushed? and all he was doing was standing there telling him it was useless fighting. Almost as if he didn't care at all!

He was about to voice his disapproval, when Envy gave a wail of pain. Hughes turn back to the fight just in time to see Envy's claw be lifted covered in blue flames that seem to be spreading over his arm.

What really surprised him though was Shift, who was still standing looking calmly at the fire consuming Envy as if though he wasn't just crushed by a claw bigger than a house

Suddenly Shift reached for the sword on his back and jumped on Envy's arm before slicing it off.

The dragon gave a roar of pain before growling at him, using its mouth Envy tried to chop off Shift head as he dove at the man.

Only to miss when Shift fell into a perfect split at the last second to his surprise. He couldn't stop his momentum and Shift took advanced of that.

Graving his tail Shift throw him high in the air only to be kicked right down when Shift jumped after him.

He fell down to the earth as Shift kicked him repeatedly and created a huge crater in the ground when he landed. Shift landed on his chest, baring his sword deep into Envy's chest.

Envy growled. "You think that can kill me?!" he cried "You are highly mistaking! And it will cost you your life!"

He began to stand when Shift placed both hands on the handle of the sword and added alchemy to it making it glow an electric blue.

When he pulled out the sword, it left behind strange markings that for some reason did not allowed Envy to move. Envy tried to change, to stand , to move but he couldn't! he couldn't even feel his toes!

Shift jumped off his chest landing in front of the other man and Hughes.

"Seal: paralyze" was all he said, but the meaning what had Envy curse since it seemed that only his mouth was the only part working.

"Damn you! When I get out of here, you're dead! Dead!" Envy screamed as he keeps trying to move.

Shift didn't even blink in his direction turning to the blond man. "Will it's been done. He wouldn't be able to move for at least a good thirty minutes at the most"

The blond man – now know as Will – nodded "Good job. Let's go." Placing his hand on Hughes's shoulder he said without taking his eyes off of Shift "You're coming too"

Then Will's body began to glow and soon both him and Hughes were gone in a flash of yellow leaving behind some small blue lightning that appeared when ever alchemy.

Shift watched them leave and only when he was sure they were gone did he turned back to the still unmoving Envy.

"Why were you trying to kill that man?" He asked his past self, even though he knew the answer, just like he knew he wouldn't get the truth.

Envy wanted to so badly say he was being forced to. That when Father gave an order his body follow Father's every command by force. That he had no choice.

But all that came out was "Because I can! Because I want to see his blood coloring the ground!"

Shift stood quietly and after a while of watching Envy with an expression that Envy couldn't named said very softly

"Just like you can choose to not kill him. Just like you can see his tears on his face when he tells his daughter he loves them. Just like you can be _free."_

And with that Shift was surrounded in black then gone without a trace.

Leaving Envy shocked and…. hopeful.

What could that man had meant? Could he be freed? Was he stupid for being wishful?

But most of all the one thought that was running through his mind was

"If they can free me from this hell, I'll help them against Father even if it cost my life" Envy silently promised to the night.

It was an empty promise since he could never be free but it felt wonderful hearing the words all the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi every buddy! **

**Hope you liked my last chapter! **

**I want to let everyone know that I'm not the best FMA knowledge so if I mess up can you please send me a PM to correct my mistakes? **

**All right on with the show!**

**Heres chapter 4! **

Chapter 4

Hughes gasped as he tried to gain his footing again. He was shocked and dizzy.

When the blond man had token hold of his arm and all he saw was a bright yellow flash, he had thought that perhaps he was dead, so image how he felt looking at a giant mansion that looked to belong to a milliner.

"What…how..?" He tried however he could not seem to even form a sentence.

The blond man gave him a blank calculating stare that made Hughes flinch under his gaze. The man seem like he couldn't smile, hell, he barley seem alive.

The look was emotionless though it also seem that the blond was looking for a weakness , treason or any way to kill him in three seconds flat made Hughes have a hard time retuning his gaze.

"Are you hurt?" asked the man after a few moments of tensed silence.

Even if it was in the form of a question it still sounded like a command in Hughes's ears. It sounded like they were at war, the blond man a general while Hughes was a lost drummer boy.

"no…I um...wait yes…um wait.." Hughes tried though with that look still on the man face I was hard talking.

"speak right." Commanded the man clearly wanting to move on.

"N-no sir. I'm fine just shocked" Hughes finally managed his back straighten.

The blond man nooded as if he knew what he was going to say "it's normal to feel that way after a flash jump. You'll calm down after some tea meanwhile you can report what you found and anything you deem important"

With that he turned towards the house and entered, motioning Hughes to follow.

Ed mentally grinned .

Hughes was so shocked that he followed without question, making things easier for him. He notice Shift had stayed behind probably talking to his past self. He would catch up in a few minutes.

Right now though he had to worry about making sure Hughes wouldn't fait on him.

Which could be a problem since he could tell Hughes was in shock and not quite have realize what is happing.

Howe ever he knew that when the shock would leave it would be replaced by panic. Worst case would be Hughes starting to believe that Ed was a homunculi and start to attack him.

Something that Ed didn't need.

Walking straight he didn't need to look back to be able to see Hughes's face or the awe look that the other man seem to have as he looked over Ed's new home

_No. my name is now Will, I must stop referring myself as Ed. _He thought as walked into a nicely expensive living room.

"You-what - um who are you?" Hughes asked .

"My name is William but you can call me Will, everyone else does." Will replied as he sat down in a chair by the fire place.

He gestured for Hughes to take a sit as he lifted his cup of tea that was on top of a table next to the chair

_How did that get there? _ Thought Hughes as it seemed to be freshly poured.

After Will sipped he's cup twice and Hughes felt akaward standing he finally sat.

Will had been watching Hughes with his eyes closed as he stood. Hughes look the same as the last time he saw him. Maybe not since the last time Hughes was towering over him still the warmth was in his eyes, something he had missed.

Will passed Hughes a cup of tea, one that he gladly took.

"where is that idiot? He should be here by now." Will thought out loud.

Just then a darkness seemed to came out of the ground only to have Shift step out of it.

"hey" was all Shift said, making his way to the couch and crash down on it.

Will wasted no time as he launched into speaking.

"Hughes as you probably know, the government is corrupted and they want you died. We can't let that happen. For years now we have been gathering information on a being known as homunculi- the thing that attacked you- and we know it's against their will to obey the man who's messed with the government. We won't win alone, you'll help."

It wasn't a request. Not the way he said it. Hughes knew that the moment he said the first word in that tone of voice.

But still this was a lot to take in at once.

He was starting to wonder how strong these homunculi were if this made was worried.

And should he trust them? They did save his life but still…

Just then Shift stood up and grinned at him. Showing very sharp teeth like a crazed animal.

"Something wrong? You haven't said anything for a while. Trust issues hmm?" Shift asked a nervous Hughes

Gulping Hughes tried to answer "N-no I-"

Just then he got a good look at Shift's face. The same face that was only moments ago going to kill him, even if it was older it was still terrifying as hell.

So he did the only thing a man in his place would do. He fainted.

Shift blinked at the out cold form of Hughes and turned to Will with a confused face.

"was it something I said?" he asked.

All Will could do was sigh.


End file.
